Soulmagic
Potential Magic system for the new world: The Mage’s guild is at the moment the most prominent group that uses magic in the lands, they are also one of the few who know how to acquire magical abilities and how to control them. The are other groups but the mages guild is the focus, and they keep the way secret for most that are not part of the group and only a select few other than those in the mages guild know magic. The Magic System (Soulmagic) The god who created the world (Barnacus) the fallen god, made the world of magic, and the magical powers still linger on in some beings, mostly elemental beings such as fire wisps, ice wisps, etc. The mages learn magic by killing these creatures as their soul is inhaled after the creature’s death and the slayer can control the element that the being was off. However the power of the magic is based upon how mighty the being, so for instance an apprentice usually begins their apprentice-hood by swearing to keep the mage’s secret, then killing a weak fire, ice, wind etc. wisp, that give them some control of the element. Now the magic can then be enhanced by training, but this is a long process and does not have the same potential like the one you get from slaying an elemental for instance. These creatures (elements) are highly dangerous and only experienced mages dare try to slay one to boost their power. This system is called soul-magic as the mage enhances his soul with the soul of the magical beings he has slain. When a novice become an apprentice he must go through the ritual of “opening of the soul” which is achieved by finding an inner part of your soul, and once found you may add other magical souls to your own. Therefore there is a point in training with the even if you only have a few weak souls, an apprentice for instance. He or she may have unlocked their soul and may collect the soul of any magical being, but their soul is untrained and their soul will soon be weary and sap their strength if the spells are too strong for them. By training your magic steadily you may enlarge your soul’s capacity and you may use your magic longer and, with experience, more efficiently. That is why most apprentices don’t go after dragons after opening their souls, for their souls would not have the capacity to use the spells granted by the dragon soul, instead they would pass out by fatigue in seconds after making a failed attempt at the spell/spells. (Your soul’s strength is basically mana and you have to train it by using magic often and test your boundaries in order for you to increase it and be able to use magic longer, but this does not affect the strength of your spells, only how long you can use it.) What must be noted is that it is very dangerous for beginners to use more than one or two elements in the first years, but there is a chart of this further down in the document. Elementals is the most usual way to learn magic, but there are other magical creatures that give an extraordinary magical ability if slain. Here is an index of which creature grants which magical ability and to what degree. Chart One: Age/Rank required for amount of elements. Novice: 0 Elements Apprentice (Dri’un): 1-2 Elements Experienced Mage: 2 Elements Adept Mage (Andri’un): 3-4 Elements Sorcerer (Vavari): 1-5 Elements Ele Andri’un (Skilled mage): 4-6 Elements evari (Master Sorcerer): 6-7 Elements Guild Master: 4-9 Elements Archmage( Balad Andr’iun) 10-15 Elements The Sleeping Sorcerer: ???? Elements Carsicus: ???? Elements Chapter Two: Magic Beings and their “Gift” Elemental Wisps: (Ice, Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, wind) Found: In caves and in the depths of mountains, usually monitored by mages Difficulty: Easy, suitable for Apprentices Power of magic: Weak, can barely use the element Elemental Wisps: (Dark, Light, Time, Illusion, Force, Mind) Found: Like other wisps they are found in caves and deep mountains, usually monitored by the mages guild Difficulty: Challenging, suitable for experienced apprentices Power of Magic: Weak, can barely use the magic, but required for further learning Elementals (Lava, Smoke, Wood, Frost, Lighting…) Found: Also to some degree in caves and mountains (Lava), but also in woods (Wood), burnt down houses (Smoke), mountain tops (Frost, Lighting), to some degree monitored by the mages guild Difficulty: Normal, Suitable for Adepts and Sorcerers, but a party is advised Power of magic: Normal, this is the standard for the power of magic in the mages guild, gives control of element decently. Might use magic efficiently in battle, for supporting spells such as fire balls, bolts of lightning, slow freeze, smokescreens and roots come alive These are the elementals of the mages guild and are the standard way of learning magic used by most mages up to adept. Beyond these there are certain creatures (in this list entailed) which give a certain element, or an ability to use an element much more efficiently. These are the creatures of the mythical and most mages never even encounter them, much less kills these creatures, although the guild’s attempts never seizes to gain stronger magic abilities. During the mythical quests most mages end up dead instead of becoming the powerful wizards they strives to be Ghoul Half-living creature that look like ordinary humans but consume human flesh in order to survive, mostly eat already dead people though Found: In Graveyards or towns with a lot of graves. Battlefields, anywhere where death can be found. Difficulty: Normal, they are ordinary humans, while they are a bit more savage they pose no threat to experienced mages and higher ranks. Power of Magic: From these creatures a mage can extract the power of rot, the ability to rot food and surroundings. Trivia: Maraklar, the unholy was said to have killed a ghoul king and received the power to make men and animals rot at will. Frost-trolls Savage, brutal creatures that wander high in the mountains. In appearance they are as big as a horse, with sharp claws and teeth, with white-grey fur covering their body. Found: Only high in the snow covered mountain tops, usually in wind sheltered caves. Difficulty: Hard. Only to be taken on in groups with adepts and armed men. These creatures are known to take down a dozen of knights and coming out of almost unharmed. Power of Magic: Required to master Cold spells, but very powerful too the few who manage it. May freeze almost anything by touch and freeze the air without water. Trivia: Sometimes the mages guild get request from villages plagued by the frost-trolls presence, then the guild can earn funds and strengthen their ranks at the same time, if they succeed in killing the troll. Woodlings Trees that have been enchanted and come alive, ensnaring and attacking unwary travelers. Appearance: A normal tree at first glance, but it waits until the victim gets close, then the twigs and branches take form like that of arms and claws. The trees have a wide set of hollow, black eyes and a gaping mouth with sharpened teeth in which it stuffs its victims for consumption. Found: Almost every wood have one, but they are incredibly hard to spot. Usually they can only be spotted if they want to. Difficulty: Hard. To those with fire magic this creature can be brought down by lighting it on fire, so a fire mage is advised to bring when killing a woodling. For others and un-magicals this creature is almost impossible to kill. Power of magic: Strong controlling of the elements and wind magic is enhanced by this creature’s soul. Might control trees and flowers to some degree and use the wind to perform a gust. Trivia: It is said that the mages guild know how to produce these by taking leaves or chestnuts from an woodling an plating near their headquarters as defenders. The creatures can be tamed, or so the mages guild claims. Dragons Legendary beasts that circles the skies. The used to make the northern part of the land uninhabitable by their raids. Now their numbers have dwindled and the mages hunts them for their power. Appearance: Varies. A separate entry will cover Dragons and their species later. Found: Roaming the skies sometimes. More commonly on mountain tops and caves. Abandoned or ruined forts/Towns/Castles are not uncommon either. Difficulty: Extreme. These creatures are some of the deadliest in the world and only groups and archmages have been known to take them down. Power of Magic: There are a lot of different dragons and each species gives a different power or enhancements of one. Most dragon are desired though since most of their kind enhances every known magic type of the mage, giving them “Dragon magic”. Trivia: Once the dragon lord Bermysmerys Shimmer wing was spotted in the lands, which is the only accounted time in history one of the dragon lords had been spotted. The mages guild immediately gathered an army of mages, including most arch mages to try and kill the dragon lord in order for one of the mages to receive the dragon lord’s legendary power. It is said that one who had killed a dragon lord was granted the ability to fly and shatter the earth at will. Not all of the mages supported this and a third of the guild took no part in the quest. Others were also fiercely against the killing of the dragon lord, a rival guild. The alchemist guild saw it as one of the greatest crimes ever committed when the mages picked up arms against the dragon lords. Dragon lords are key in order to produce new dragons, and should one died the whole dragon population might suffer. Alchemists need dragon scales for some of their more potent potions and are good friends with the dragons. So upon hearing that the mages guild had mustered in force to kill Bermysmerys, the alchemist guild mustered their much smaller military wing, the poisoned spears, and sought out Bermysmerus. When the Mages guild finally found Bermysmerus in the hills of Abar two thousand alchemist stood between them and the dragon lord. Negotiations were made and failed and the poisoned war had begun. The mages attacked the alchemist, who fought bravely but stood no chance against the arch mages and their superior magic, along with being outnumbered five to one. But the poisoned spear held their ground and Bermysmerys was impressed. He flew out of the mountain, his sons in tow mighty dragons all twenty of them, to the alchemist’s aid. Bermysmerys alone was as big as a castle and when he took to the air no amount of archmages could stop him. He and his sons burned the mages to a crisp, with the poisoned spears advancing on the mages. With a third of their number slain in an instant, many of them legendary archmages, the mages started their retreat. Bermysmerys did not give chase and the day were theirs and the alchemists. A pact of friendship between the dragons and the alchemists, who became the only human guild to be allowed to trade with the dragon hive of Cascadia. This friendship remains to this day, but the battle for Bermysmerys also started something else. The enmity between the alchemist and mages guild. The poisoned war lasted two years and countless lives were lost, but in the end the nobles and kings of the land ended the war by taking the mages side. The alchemist had to let the mages continue hunt dragons, and there should be no more involvement in the mages dragon policy from the alchemist guild. Neither the Alchemist guild nor the mages guild has forgotten this incident and their enmity remains strong today as well, and the alchemists are still suspected of supporting the dragons of Cascadia in secret. Ice Tigers Lithe cats that hunts in the northern woods, stalking and killing all prey they can find. Appearance: Very large cat animals with sharp teeth and claws. Keen eyes and as big as a small horse, with white fur and blue stripes over its back. Found: Hunting in the Northern forests Difficulty: Hard. These creatures are expert hunters and should be cached before killed. Adepts can kill it with the help of professional men-at-arms. Power of magic: Enhances ice magic and gives the ability to summon and control snow, which is exclusive to slayers of Ice Tigers. The slayer can also cloak themselves in frosty climates. Trivia: These creatures give business to a certain part of the warriors’ guild called the Tiger hunters. They specials in the catching of the Ice tigers, in order to let the mages kill them. Therefore this power is relatively common in the mages guild, especially among richer mages who can afford to hire the tiger hunters. Dwarves Long are the times when man and dwarves lived together, sharing the lands equally. Now they dwell in their kingdom below the mountains, with no humans allowed entrance ever since the rift. Appearance: Although small in size, most full grown dwarves reaching only to a man’s chest, they are the sturdiest folk of the lands. None but their heavy armored guardians have been seen above ground for the last hundred years. These guardians wear copper and steel armor that, along with their famous strength, allows them to withstand the charge of a bull and remain on their feet. The wear axes, hammers and short swords that are so heavy no man could swing them. Their helms usually cover the guardians’ faces but they are to have long beards and shaggy hair, most of them with blue eyes. No one remembers how a dwarf without his armor look. Found: At or below the three keys, the three great watchtowers of the dwarfs. They are built into the mountain and can withstand an assault by a host twenty thousand strong with only a score of protectors. Their demonic weapons protect the tower and its walls to be overrun. These tower are gateposts to the kingdom of the dwarfs, which lay below ground. No one has seen this kingdom but it is said that it supports all the dwarfs of this earth, and no man has seen a dwarf who was not mounted atop one of the key’s walls. Difficulty: As the only way to kill a dwarf is at the three keys it is not advice to ever do so. The political consequences and the weapons of the dwarfs themselves makes it impossible to kill them without dying yourself. Power of Magic: One of the most desirable magic ability, especially among nobles. The dwarf soul makes a mage capable of turning ordinary rocks to gems at his wish. Also turn base metals into precious ones with his or her magic. There is supposedly none in the guild who has this magic currently. Trivia: The Magic of their soul was the reason for the mages extensive hunt after them, when they learned of the power they gave. The Dwarfs did not take kindly upon the guild killing their people by the score, and nobles payed much and more for mages capable of the magic. Wars was fought between the dwarven coalition known as Harrnarut, or The way of the hammer, and a host of Kings Mardalon the young of Movorion, Germerys of Thur and Johan of the Runnlands. The Dwarfs was far better fighters but they were slow in the field and were caught at the base of the Dunderling Mountains. With enemies on all sides, a host of fifty thousand strong, one of the largest in living memory, even the courageous dwarfs knew they faced certain defeat with only five thousand warriors and as many wounded. Four dwarf leaders were in the Harrnarut army that day, Hvrad the Hammer, Clar’rak Longbeard, Mymrid of the green dwarfs and Celtigon Clawhand. They issued to have peace with the three kings, whom after months of war were beginning to tire of the nobles and mages demands on battle for free hunting rights against the dwarfs. Terms were met and the dwarfs surrendered. In exchange for a tax to the kings, the Harrnarut were to be allowed the Dunderling Mountains and lands next to it, which lay in none of the three kings lands. All dwarfs that had previously lived upon the ground along with men were now hastily replaced to the Dunderling Mountains. A refugee was quickly set up by the Harrnarut for their kinsmen and they explained for the three kings that they would live here from henceforth, in peace and no man need guard them, for if any man were fool enough to enter their lands, only their head would return. The kings agreed on the term that the dwarfs pay the same tax to them annually. The dwarfs agreed and the men and their mighty host went back to their lands. The tax was paid for five years to three kings who had defeated them, then they suddenly stopped. Mardalon was the fastest to gather his host and ride out in search of the treacherous dwarfs. When he got to what had been their camp, he found deserted. Instead there was a tower with a great wall built into the mountain, the most defensible fortress Mardalon had ever seen. Dwarfs in Copper armor patrolled the wall, scorpions set up with fifteen foot between them along the wall. Mardalon was furious at what he saw and sent his Five thousand men against the small fortress. That was the last mistake Mardalon ever made. Out of the five thousand who had besieged the fortress, only two hundred stumbled back to Movorion, none knew what had happened to rest. To this day the three keys remain the most defensible structures in our world and none has ever breached their walls, and the dwarfs remain a mystery. Brazen hounds Great hounds said to have been the guardians of Bardacus, the creator. Savage metal beasts that have ended many a mage and started many a tale. Appearance: Like great hounds, their features exquisite made out in brass and bronze. Their sizes is roughly that of wolfs. Found: Mostly in old temples and caves, places that are ancient. Difficulty: Hard, mostly to find, but the creatures can be difficult to bring down and are very dangerous once upon you.They are not as fast as real hounds but not much slower and their claws and teeth are far sharper. Not to those who have not reached the adept rank. Power in Magic: The power over some base metals, like that of bronze, brass and copper. Can twist and turn them and make them rust with magic. Trivia: Not many mages have killed this creature although they would like to test their skill against one. The problem is that, like dragons, these creatures are incredibly hard to come by and the mages guild have no map on where to find them, so it is up to every mage to search for themselves. Therefore news and guides on where to find them is much valued among adept mages. Midnight Marchers An army of the betrayed, usually manifesting as a merchants trail during the day asking for people to join them on the road for joint protection, then during the night, they transform to a rag-tag, hulking army of shadowy creatures. The creature is a manifestation of one who was betrayed, swearing revenge. Then the creature gathers more bodies to its trail by accompanying and slaying unwary travelers. They slay those that have joined them, creating more bodies of the beast. Although The Betrayed are made up of several bodies, none is an individual. They have a hive mind and operate as one. Therefore the bodies of the creature can't be separated by distance. Each body has to be killed for the beast to truly die, otherwise the soul is not released, and the creature flees to gather new bodies to its horde. Appearance: During the daylight hours it appears to be a normal merchant train with normal people, some soldiers, some merchants. During the night hours, when they transform to the Midnight Marchers, they become a hulking mass of shadowy warriors thirsting for blood. Appearances of the creatures may wary. Difficulty: Legend. Almost none have slayed an Midnight Marcher entirely, although some of its bodies may be killed. Unless targeted with a full company of mages and men-at-arms hunting is not advised. Soulmagic: Advanced necromancy. May raise dead bodies to fight for host. Trivia: These creatures are not entirely uncommon in the rural parts of eastern Corodia where merchant trains are regarded with great suspicion. The term "He is a merchant by day, killer at night", which refers to someone not worth trust stems from this creatures. Ghost Ghosts are uncommon in Corodia, but some of them can be found in old castles, abandoned villages or "haunted hoses" Appearance: Translucent people, with white hair and flowing clothes. May wary. Difficulty: Normal. Ghosts are weak to magic, therefore they are not unduly hard to banish for mages. However footmen should require magical assistance. Soulmagic: Basic invisibility. Potency is based on ghost's strength. Trivia: (To be updated) Chapter Three The Words spoken to acquire a soul from a slain spiritual are, in their ritual form and correct form: The dethroned hold you no longer, spirit. Let us journey together upon the seas of souls until we together rise to the overworld. Your power I claim, your essence released, your soul to mine. Istea ende vavari. The phrase, in its shorter, but not as formal form is: Istea ende vavari, which means Your magic I (this mage) claim. More spells and their meanings to be added later